


[Podfic] Going Down

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Steve fucks himself on Mjolnir. Thor joins in.





	[Podfic] Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920765) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Thank you to vassalady for having BP! and pointing out that this awesome didn't have a podfic yet!! :D

**Title:** Going Down  
**Author:** vassalady  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   6:33  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/%5bMCU%5d%20Going%20Down.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/%5bMCU%5d%20Going%20Down.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
